


loyal

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: bdsm 有道具有昵称
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

01

郭麒麟从屋子里出来的时候，屋子里的光线正变成红色，暧昧十分。张九龄依靠在门框边上叼着烟，脸上的神色晦暗不明，看不出来他是高兴还是不高兴。

“他怎么样了？”张九龄抬起头来，冲着郭麒麟挑了挑眉。

“挺好的，但是你进去之后可能会更好。”郭麒麟双手环胸，看戏吃瓜一般地看着他，“说吧，你从哪找来这么个小男孩，看起来挺嫩的，没被玩过。”

“我说他自己送上门来的。”张九龄猛吸一口烟，“你信吗？”

“我信啊，你说他是你充话费送的我都信。”

特别烦躁，张九龄抬起一巴掌就要照着郭麒麟头上打过去，因为动作明显没藏着，直接被郭麒麟躲了过去。

“别闹了，你还是进去看看他吧，再晚一点可能那孩子就撑不住了。”郭麒麟甩了甩手，给他飞了个礼，吹着口哨往外面走。

“诶你干嘛去？”张九龄对郭麒麟抛弃自己的行为感到不齿。

“我喝酒去，你自己慢慢玩。”

他把人带回来，迟早都要面对的，张九龄这样安慰自己。他伸出一只手指来把虚掩的门推开一道缝，屋子里的喘息声直接入他的耳朵里去，让他不能忽视。

郭麒麟心软，但他从来不玩这些，也不懂张九龄的规矩。他只让那孩子趴在地上，张九龄进来的时候那孩子背对着他，正按着手里的遥控器。加强了一档，张九龄站在门口都能听到震动的声音。

门轻轻地落了锁。王九龙惊恐地抓过沙发上的衣服想要遮挡住赤裸的下半身，但是已经来不及了。他的外套被摔在了沙发上，他一个用力直接被按在了地上。

王九龙的手被攥在一起，贴着地面，跨坐在他身上的人用空出来的那只手按住了他的头。王九龙感觉到天翻地覆的晕眩感，带着他下面震动的频率，让他一片空白。

“才这么点就受不住了？”张九龄冷笑了两声，“你不是说，你什么都受得住吗？”

王九龙咬着牙不答话，眉头紧皱，他听出来了是张九龄的声音。张九龄是他想要抓住的一棵浮木，是渡他过河的救命稻草。

“说话，为什么要来当这个？”张九龄抢走了他手里的遥控器，降低了一档，咒骂着震动的声音太吵。

“我没处可去。”王九龙感觉到自己的颧骨被硌得生疼，颤抖地回答着张九龄。

姿色非凡的，张九龄见识过。他不是第一次玩这种的主，也养过不少，他们大多都是沉迷这种危险的刺激，有些甚至已经忘记了自己原来是怎么陷入进去的。他们只懂得争风吃醋，为了取悦主人越来越没有下限。

玩久了就厌倦了。张九龄正打算收手正常过日子的时候，王九龙出现了。他不像旁人直接扯着身子往自己这边靠，眼睛像饥渴了很久的人看见了沙漠，渴望着一丝甘甜和辛辣。

王九龙只是安安静静地走到他的面前，跪趴在张九龄的脚边，贴着他的裤管蹭了几下。张九龄没在意，抬起脚，紧接着就看见了王九龙追随着他的小腿，直接趴了上来。

一双明亮无辜的眼睛看着自己，像极了在自己没钱的时候，路过橱窗里展示的精美物品，引诱人想要抬腿走进去花上一大笔价钱买下来。

还算懂规矩。张九龄伸出手揉了揉王九龙的后脑勺，算作是给他的奖励。没想到他出了门一回头，王九龙竟然跟在他身后，也走了出来。

张九龄自认自己穿的有些“风骚”，他也不是什么天真纯洁的人，他要自在就风流，天生的优势就是要表露出来。那些对他投去意味不明眼神的人，都不如他坦荡。

“你跟着我干什么？”

“你不是，收了我吗？”王九龙顿了顿，有些迟疑地看着他。

啧，才刚夸过他懂规矩。

“我什么时候说过？”

“你摸了我的头，不是喜欢我吗？”王九龙的声音糯糯的，带着一种懊恼。

喜欢，谈不上，没处可去本来也和他没有关系。张九龄看着王九龙咬着唇在意识残留的边缘崩溃的时候，他伸手把王九龙身体里的东西拿出来，粗暴地掰开他的屁股直接顶了进去。

使劲干完张九龄才算放开王九龙，白皙的皮肤上红一道紫一道，触目惊心。张九龄上手摸了摸后背上的红痕，这细微的动作惹得王九龙身体一颤，紧接着撑着身子起来，往他脚边趴着。

实在没有力气讲话了，张九龄问他真的是没地方可去吗，王九龙也只是虚虚弱弱地点着头。张九龄的脚挪了挪，王九龙几乎是下意识地蹭过去，一下子被张九龄甩了一巴掌。

王九龙又一次被按住了脸，只是这一次，张九龄离他格外近。

“真没对方可去？”

王九龙觉得张九龄应该是要他的回答，而不是他虚弱地点头。

“是的。”

拥抱来得太快，他几乎是没有反应地落入了张九龄的怀抱里。他睁开眼睛，看到张九龄吻上了自己的嘴巴。他愣在原地，就听到张九龄在笑他。

“听话，会有奖励。”张九龄摸了摸他的唇，“但不是每次听话都一定有奖励。”

“听话是必须的，奖励是看我心情的，懂吗？”

王九龙似懂非懂地点了点头。

算了，慢慢调教吧以后。

张九龄把王九龙带回家了，他很少有第一次见面就把人带回家的，王九龙算是例外。他的家里没什么特别，最简单普通的陈设，进玄关脱鞋的时候想了起来他家里只有一双拖鞋，不够两个人穿。

王九龙没料到张九龄会停住脚步，他没收住脚，差一点撞上张九龄的后背。他倒吸了一口气，咬紧后槽牙看着转过头看着自己的张九龄。

“没有你的拖鞋，”张九龄笑起来很好看，眼睛弯弯的像是最简单的少年模样，很容易让人点头答应他全部的要求，“不然你就光着脚吧。”

“好。”王九龙这一声回答得干脆利落，张九龄能够答应收了他就已经很不容易了，他不能再因为一些小的举措惹张九龄生气。

所幸的是张九龄没有因此生气。他小心翼翼地跟在张九龄的身后，他并不知道下一步张九龄要做什么。要是张九龄停住脚步，他应该立刻低头，趴在他的脚边抬起头看着他。

张九龄感觉到了王九龙的小心，他指了指在沙发旁边的毯子，让王九龙在那坐好，自己走到屋子里拉开柜子好像在找什么东西。王九龙看不见屋子里的状况，他只能听见木头抽屉被打开的声音，紧接着是一些琐碎的碰撞之声。

惶恐的安静和等待让王九龙不安地抠着地板，他仔细听着屋子里的动静，在一有靠近他的步子迈过来的时候，他就立刻绷直身子，乖巧地坐好，等着张九龄。

张九龄出来的时候手里拿着一个黑色的项圈，看起来有些年头了。他坐到沙发上，调整了个坐姿看了一眼王九龙，他拍了拍自己旁边的位置，示意王九龙挪过来。

不是坐在沙发边，还是坐在离他拍手的位置最近的地上。王九龙这一点做得让人满意，张九龄的心里松了口气，从前就有不懂规矩的，直接跳上沙发上来把脸蹭过去，除了引起烦躁解决不上任何问题。

懂规矩就好办了，这是这个圈子里最简单有效又让人愉快的方法。

“你之前有玩过这个吗？”张九龄晃了晃他手中的项圈，“换句话说，你有过主人吗？”

王九龙摇了摇头，他算是个新人，虽然这张脸是不错，但是没人愿意从新开始调教一个什么都不会的人。但好在他悟性不错，照葫芦画瓢也学了基本的样子。

知道眼前的这个人是自己的主人，知道要趴在他的脚边听他的一切指令。但是他不知道要戴项圈，不知道以后会有什么日子在等着他。张九龄是一个看起来不那么坏的人，他正因如此选择了他，所以在跟他回家的时候心里虽然有忐忑，但是却不害怕。

没有会比现在更糟糕的情况了，反正他也没什么好失去的了，只有这一具身体在这个世界上飘摇。

张九龄要他把头伸过来，王九龙听话地把头凑过去闭上眼睛。黑色的项圈不是他的号，戴上去的时候还有点紧，他从那一圈束缚着他脖子的项圈上闻出了尘封已久的味道。

曾经张九龄调教过别人，现在是换了他也没有费心思会为他再去买个新的。他得知这样的信息有些难过地咽了咽口水，他甚至不知道自己在难过什么，他应该感恩才对。

喉结上下滚动，一圈勒痕更加明显。

“紧吗？”张九龄试图帮他松一松项圈，他还没来得及买新的，只能凑活用。他真诚地发问，没想到王九龙摇了摇头，说不紧。

......

张九龄不喜欢说谎的人，尤其是在他根本没花心思和人交流的时候，别人和他绕着弯子试探他，违着良心说话的人。

本来还想帮王九龙摘下项圈的，但是他突然就不想摘了。不是不紧吗，不是不难受吗，就好好戴着吧。

王九龙察觉到了张九龄的不高兴，但是他不知道自己哪里做错了。也许是他不太主动吧，他板直身子，有些无辜地看着张九龄，像是在主动乞求原谅。

“知道要叫我什么吗？”张九龄看着那双眼睛内心莫名烦躁，但是又忍不住去多看两眼，这个现在还天真无辜的少年。

王九龙愣愣地摇了摇头。

“叫主人。”张九龄伸手挠了挠他的下巴，“知道了吗？”

主人，听起来是一个有归属感的词语。王九龙听话地点了点头，脸颊绯红。

不知道是紧张还是因为项圈勒的。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

一夜安眠，张九龄似乎是睡得太安稳了，所以忽视了王九龙的存在。等他醒来的时候基本已经是中午了，厨房里有难得的香气，他洗漱完毕清醒了之后才想起来，家里还有个人。

他养了个宠物在家里的。显然，这个宠物还不是什么都不会，还有点用处。

张九龄拉开了椅子坐了下来，他的坐姿实在豪放，一条腿架在另一张椅子上。细微的声音让专心做饭的王九龙回头，一眼就看到了歪着头一脸痞笑看着自己的张九龄。

这是他的主人。王九龙关了火，开心地走过去趴在他的脚边亲昵地蹭了蹭，然后抬起头来看着他：“主人，早安。”

“早。”张九龄哑着嗓子揉了揉他的头，“早饭做好了就端上来吧。”

几片面包，裹着水果酱，简单煎了几个蛋，一碗意面。张九龄倒是很满意，拿起了叉子敲了敲碗沿：“怎么只有一碗？”

“我吃过了，主人。”他知道自己不能和主人一起吃饭。

“哦，这样。”张九龄点了点头，会心一笑，“说你不懂规矩，没被调教过，我昨天信了，可是现在我又不信了。”

实在是太听话了，完全像是被调教过的样子。只是看起来还有点傻，真的是铁了心地要跟着他。王九龙脖子上的项圈还没有摘下来，戴了一夜，应该不好受吧。

张九龄心情大好，起了调戏的心情。他撑着桌子拉开距离，把腿放下来，捏着王九龙的下巴。

“坐到我腿上来。”

王九龙一个激灵，抬起头去看张九龄的腿。大早上张九龄穿的是宽松的裤子，布料揉搓比其他的更多一些微妙。他红着脸想要背对着张九龄，但是想想还是面对着他坐了下去。

带着张九龄气息的吻夺走了王九龙的呼吸，让他沉淀在这个醉人的吻里。因为他没奢望过能够拥有这样温柔又让人心跳加速的吻，所以在吻落下来的时候震惊多一点，紧张多一点，害羞也多了一点。

“等会，我出门一趟，回来的时候，你洗干净了，在我屋子里等我。”张九龄抬眼看着他，“抽屉里的东西，你看着玩。”

张九龄说完就把他的项圈解了下来，扔进垃圾桶里直接打包了垃圾。

这个举动吓坏了王九龙，上一秒还是温柔缱绻，下一秒就掉进地狱。张九龄甚至没给他挽回的余地，他还不能从垃圾桶里把项圈重新戴回去。戴上项圈表示有主，张九龄会不会反口不要他了？

王九龙怀着忐忑的心情洗了澡。他进了张九龄的屋子，拉开了张九龄指示的抽屉。里面没什么特别的花样，大概就是一些简单的震动棒和一些看起来让人羞涩的衣服，还有一些他自己也不太了解，但是看着架势，应该大差不离。

哦，还有一副手铐。

都是旧的，摸上去好像还有温度，散发着光泽。应该被别人用过了吧，王九龙怅然地想着。如果他能够再早一点遇到张九龄，或许这些东西的第一次都是他的。而他现在，只能抚摸着，感受着那上面属于别人的气息。

因为他现在是归属于张九龄的，自己的主人养过别人的狗，而他作为下一任多少都会难受。王九龙为自己失落的情绪做了解释，拿起了那副手铐。

其实王九龙什么都不怕，就害怕张九龄丢下他。

也不知道过了多长时间，王九龙迷迷糊糊地睡去，又浑浑噩噩地醒来。这种等待让他害怕，时间越长他的心就越慌张。张九龄什么时候回来他并不知道，但是他要做好准备。

王九龙咬着牙齿和廉耻之心细心又认真地给自己润滑着，起初的生涩慢慢被兴奋和柔软取代。他因为那一点点快感蜷缩着脚趾，他撅着屁股，不想把地上弄脏，但是润滑剂倒多了，他根本控制不住只好夹紧自己的屁股。

可是他没什么好夹的。王九龙红着脸，一点一点挪过去找着抽屉里的东西。他现在需要一个粗大的东西能够抵住他的屁股，最好能够让那让人脸红的粘稠液体和润滑剂。

但是王九龙想念张九龄，经历过一回以后王九龙觉得这世间所有的东西都不如张九龄的那根——有着温度，凶狠却又和他契合。

王九龙选了一根里面最大的，刚开的口承受着这么大的物体还有些费劲。他根本没意识到自己因为这没有感情的按摩棒发出的惊呼，等他反应过来才明白刚刚的自己有多么得色情。就像好多天没有男人一样，明明张九龄昨晚才把他按在地上干过一次。

张九龄还没有回来，王九龙晕晕乎乎地已经不再满足于那按照规律自己震动的东西。但是他要拔出来面对他的就是更多的空虚和寂寞。

他作为一个主人养在身边讨主人欢心的狗，怎么能够这么想念他的主人？王九龙为自己的不争气感到难过，主人一定不会喜欢这样的狗，因为自己的欲望就没有节制不管时间地点地想要主人垂怜。

怎么能够这样呢？他要做一个只为张九龄摇尾巴的狗，克制自己的欲望，隐忍自己的感情，他已经得到了主人的身体，怎么还能够期望更多呢？

“哥哥，”王九龙不想自己叫出声来，他眼睛都快要憋红了，送着口喊了一句哥哥。他在想张九龄，但是他不能喊着主人的名字，那样更是不对的了，要主人听到会打屁股的。主人要是不开心了，以后都不再看他一眼也是有可能的。

说不定更会讨厌他，去找别的狗。

“不要，哥哥，不要。”

“什么不要？”张九龄一推开门就听见王九龙嘴巴里喊着不要不要，他冷着脸以为王九龙在和自己反抗，但是仔细一听好像又不是这么一回事。

他的小狗，屁股里正吞吐着进进出出的棒子，怕弄脏地板正高高地翘起屁股，两只脚都蜷缩着，裤管里的腿打着颤，像个待拆的礼物一样等待着他的主人拔掉那没有感情的棒子。

而他张九龄，是拆礼物的主人。

张九龄把王九龙屁股里的东西拿出来，清亮的一声“啵”还扯出点黏液。王九龙一声惊呼，随后就被翻转了身子，跌进张九龄的怀里。

“主人？”王九龙想要撑着身子起来，但是张九龄按住了他的腰冷冽地看着他。这个眼神让王九龙害怕，唯恐又做错了什么惹得张九龄不开心。

“主人把你按在怀里，就是让你反抗着起来的吗？”

“对不起，主人。”王九龙不再动弹，低着头不敢看张九龄。

“看起来你一个人在家玩得也挺好啊。”张九龄伸手摸了摸王九龙的屁股，即使是东西被拔了出来王九龙仍然紧紧地夹着屁股，像是在和谁对抗。

“不是的，主人。”王九龙咬着唇，无辜地抬起头看着张九龄，“我在等您回家。”

“你不是有这些东西了吗？”张九龄指了指地上被遗弃了的东西，“我回来得晚，你一直没断过。”

“可是这些东西比不得主人。”小狗眼巴巴地看着主人，情急之下两只手都勾上了主人的脖子，叮当作响，主人这时候才看见小狗手上的手铐。

“我在等主人回来。”

“你喜欢手铐？”张九龄蹙了蹙眉，抓着王九龙的手腕却把他抓痛了。白皙的皮肤稍微重一重就有了红印，哪怕不是很严重，也让人看着过意不去。

“主人的我都喜欢。”王九龙忍到极致，声音都颤抖着，“如果可以，主人把我铐在身边都可以。”

“你愿意在我身边待一辈子？”张九龄没想到王九龙会说这样的话，明明就是偶然遇见捡回家的小狗，怎么说着这些乱七八糟，还要把以后的时光和岁月都赌上赌注。

“愿意的。”王九龙赧然地点了点头，有些人从第一眼就是永恒，张九龄大概就是这样的人。他无条件相信张九龄，不为别的，只是相信他。

平凡的岁月里他已经受了很多的苦了，张九龄怎么对他都可以，别扔下他就行了。

“可是没人会一直陪在谁的身边。”张九龄并没有因为王九龙的糖衣炮弹而变得柔软，相反他变得更加生气，像是触动到了他身上的什么禁区。

张九龄没有心疼，既然王九龙现在难耐，那么他作为主人也应该给这个小乖乖一点甜头。他不是专制独权的主人，他考虑到了自家小狗的心情。

你看，他的小狗想要，他不就给了吗？

王九龙从没想过自己会哭，也许是前面等得太久了，所以他一开始被满足的时候十分兴奋，这种爽快让他快要死掉，又像飘在云里不知身在何处。到了后面就是无尽的疼痛，他这才反应过来是张九龄故意的。

主人生气了，因为自己说愿意一直陪在主人身边。主人现在喜欢他，也许以后就不喜欢他了，他愿意又如何，他怎么能左右自己的主人呢？

张九龄没怎么听到哭声，他放开王九龙的时候抬起他的脸才看到王九龙脸上的泪。身体下面有不同寻常的感觉，张九龄本来没太在意，但是伸手一摸放到眼前，竟然看到了一丝红。

......

张九龄立刻把王九龙的身子扳过来，对着他下面仔细地检查。稍微有一点肿，还好血没有很多。王九龙没有感觉到疼痛，张九龄看着他的下半身，他下意识还想要挡，但张九龄直接按住了他的手。

他的小狗，疼不会喊，还只会眼泪汪汪地看着他。

“主人那么好，也是会有人想要永远陪在主人身边的。”

他的小狗眼睛是真的好看。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

后来张九龄才想起来被他遗弃在客厅里的东西，因为太匆忙了直接丢在了客厅。张九龄帮王九龙上完药之后才想起来还有这么一回事，他拍了拍王九龙的屁股，没要王九龙跟过来，自己去了客厅把东西拿回来。

他的小狗有点怕他，但是仍然瞪大眼睛追随着他的一举一动。

“这是我给你新买的。”张九龄拿出一个黑色的项圈来，和以前的样式不一样，这个简单又随意，更像是choker，很衬王九龙的肤色。

他的主人丢掉原先的项圈原来不是不要他了。王九龙心中又多了几分欢喜，他挣扎着要起身，却忘记了自己还有伤，疼得龇牙咧嘴，却还带着笑蹭了蹭张九龄的膝盖。

张九龄盘腿坐着，王九龙的亲昵足够让他伸出手来摸到他的脑袋。王九龙现在的样子就差安一根尾巴了，张九龄心猿意马地想着，又在考虑是不是要买点什么来打扮他可爱的小狗。

相反，王九龙完全沉浸在欢喜里，他自己给自己戴上了项圈，满意地抚摸了两下，再抬起头来的时候对上张九龄一双沉静的眸。

有一刹那间王九龙觉得自己听不到任何声音，只能感受到张九龄的目光。

而王九龙的眼神没有防备，无辜天真，让张九龄立刻觉得自己的想法不太友好。他的小狗现在还伤着呢。

王九龙没什么不好，在张九龄眼里看来。他和别人不太一样，老于世故的人在一个环境里待久了难免圆滑，而王九龙不是。他有着单纯无辜的脸，尤其是那双眼睛，但是他又身体力行地告诉你他可以等待着被开发。

清纯和妩媚王九龙都可以，而他磕磕绊绊地认定着他做出的选择。他的选择是张九龄。

“过来。”张九龄勾了勾手，他的小狗立刻奔了过来，雀跃地抓着他的衣领，凑过脸来看着他。

“以后叫你小狗好不好？”张九龄拍了拍他的脸，调戏着他。

“主人叫什么都好听。”在王九龙心里，主人给他取了昵称，这是喜欢他的表现。他害怕被赶出家门的顾虑又少了一点，他万分欣喜，为了表示欢喜，他试探地把手放到张九龄的肩膀上，把嘴巴送过去。

张九龄盯着那唇瓣两秒，然后也张开嘴巴，含住了柔软的唇瓣。只有蜻蜓点水，甚至动都没动，王九龙张开了嘴巴也没等到抵进来的舌头。他更加卖力了些，没想到张九龄直接推开了他。

“不想做，亲亲嘴得了。”

一句话又把王九龙打入地狱，他琢磨不透主人在想什么。他做的还不够好，他应该要细微观察着张九龄的情绪，在他昂扬的时候给反应，在他烦躁的时候乖乖地退到一边去。

虽然张九龄对他不错，但是王九龙知道，张九龄身上有不可触碰的地方。比如张九龄不相信一个人能永远陪在谁的身边。

王九龙猜测着，也许张九龄是被谁的离别伤害过，所以不愿意别人提起，也不再选择去相信。为什么会有人会选择离开这么好的主人呢，他不能问。

夜色渐沉，张九龄躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。这种烦闷的失眠不是第一次，偏偏他的小狗躺在地下睡得香香的，还打着轻柔的呼噜。

“王九龙。”张九龄开了灯喊醒了王九龙，他看着自己的小狗揉着眼睛惺忪地看着自己，更觉得心中憋屈。张九龄想要把他的小狗好好地蹂躏一番，弄乱他的头发，亲得他喘不过气来，谁让他睡得那么安稳。

“主人，什么事？”

“到我床上来。”张九龄摸了摸床头的烟，拿了一根叼在嘴里，打量着王九龙。

“可是主人，我不能和您一起......”

“现在，立刻，滚上来。”张九龄没工夫听王九龙掰扯，他直接点燃了那根烟，吐了个烟圈之后冷冷地看着往床上爬的王九龙。

更烦了，记忆中闪现出了一张似笑非笑的脸，不知道是什么时候的片段，也有这么一个人半夜爬上张九龄的床，在黑夜之中偷偷地开了灯，“主人”、“主人”地喊他。

那个时候他心软，还没有做到一个主人该有的冷漠，直接放纵了这种不该有的行为。人一心软就会让别人得寸进尺好多步。

王九龙睡在张九龄的脚边，静静地看着他。他不知道张九龄喊他上床上来干什么，也许是一时兴起，所以他不越矩地趴在脚边，也方便张九龄生气了可以一脚将他踹下去。

但是张九龄没有踹他下去，他被拉进了一个温暖的被窝里，他的主人，靠在床头抽烟的男人，把头埋进了自己的胸膛里。

烟被捻灭扔在床头，王九龙猝不及防，只能愣怔地把手举起来好让张九龄更方便地抱住他的身体。他犹豫了两下，最终手慢慢地贴住了张九龄的后背。

张九龄气氛不对，但是王九龙不知道任何缘由，他的主人现在需要他。这个认知让王九龙有些兴奋，他的主人不是什么铠甲坚强的人，他的主人也会难受和孤独。

虽然主人在他面前都是沉默居多，好像只要有他在什么事儿都不算事儿。

漆黑的深夜，张九龄并没有因为抱着一个满身香气的小宠物而有倦意。他使劲咬了咬王九龙的锁骨，泄气一般地说：“小狗啊，我心里烦睡不着。”

语调平静，但是王九龙觉得这是主人在和他撒娇。他的主人失眠了，在向他索要帮助，那么他一定要竭尽所能去帮助主人。

“睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的主人......”王九龙轻轻哼起了晚安曲，一点一点地拍着张九龄的后背。

“你给我闭嘴，”没想到张九龄直接上来捂住了他的嘴，“唱得什么玩意儿，你这嗓子也就叫起来好听点，这样唱摇篮曲，听的人都要疯了。”

他的小狗委屈巴巴地看着自己，张九龄有些讨厌那双眼睛，好像那双眼睛就是自己的软肋一样。他想要把手缩回去，没想到他的小狗竟然张开了嘴伸出舌头舔了舔他的手心。

一股难耐的痒让张九龄心里都发颤，他松开手，王九龙直接翻身上来，轻柔有节制地趴在张九龄的身上。

张九龄感觉到他的小狗在舔他，湿润柔软的舌头从下巴扫到嘴角，避开了嘴巴向上去，滑过鼻尖，最后欢喜地落在眼睛上。

他的小狗在颤抖，好像很怕自己被推开，但是又不得不听主人的命令。他的小狗很听话，从张九龄把他带回家第一天，张九龄就知道。

偶尔逞强说着违心的话，但对主人的命令从来都完成得很好。

“我知道我的小狗对我最好了。”张九龄只需要抱住王九龙，其他的都交给王九龙就好了。

一夜安眠。张九龄醒来的时候已经是9点了，他的生物钟向来很准，八点就会起床的，今天实在是个例外。他沉浸在一个甜美的梦里不愿醒来。

他的小狗不知道什么时候躺回到了地上，正张着嘴巴睡得正酣。昨天晚上王九龙花了好大的时间才把张九龄哄睡着，他等着张九龄睡熟之后没有立刻走开，抱着他看了好久，最后依依不舍地离开了床。

王九龙心里一直装着事，大概天亮才睡着。他不知道自己的主人此刻正站在他的面前仔细地看着他，张九龄应该好好教育他，把他弄醒的。但是张九龄没有。

张九龄抓了抓头发，上手捏了一把王九龙的屁股，听着王九龙没有意识的两句轻哼，突然间情绪上扬。他的小狗啊，总是这么没有意识地发散着可爱。

再也找不到比王九龙还听话的小狗了，哪怕主人开恩让他上了床，他也会自己偷偷爬回到属于他的位置去。不因为主人的奖励就得意忘形。

王九龙揉着眼睛看向床上的时候还有几分困倦之意，但是他看到床上没人的时候，瞬间清醒了大半。他的主人不在屋子里了，而且出门的时候也没有叫醒他。他慌张地跑出门，却只闻到一点点咖啡的香气。

张九龄站在咖啡机面前，正煮着咖啡。张九龄不会做早饭，转了一圈也只能对咖啡下手。

“主人，”王九龙过去把那咖啡倒出来，放到一边去，“早上空腹喝咖啡对胃不好，我去给您做饭。”

“是吗？”张九龄撤开距离让王九龙忙活，“我本来想自己做饭来着，但是我转了一圈发现我不会。”

王九龙动了动耳朵，加快了做饭的进度。他有些庆幸常年的生存环境让他学会了做饭，可以让他的主人省掉无数烦恼。

“九龙啊，你有工作吗？”张九龄坐下来享受着早饭的时候，看了一眼在厨房收拾着东西的王九龙。

“正在找，主人。”王九龙不知道张九龄为什么要问他这个问题，本来是他自己的事情，但是主人问了他就说。他会找一个相对简单的工作，时间能够让他自己调配，好让张九龄需要他的时候，立刻就出现在他的身边。

“还在找啊，”张九龄点了点头，咬了一口面包，继续对着厨房开口，“我倒是有份工作，你要不要来？”

王九龙愣在原地，他以为是自己听错了。

和主人，一起工作吗？

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

和主人一起工作意味着融入主人的圈子，有更多的时间和主人在一起，王九龙很喜欢，没理由不点头。但是张九龄和他说在外人面前，他们就是最普通的关系，不用特意表现什么，一切回到家里再说。

主人说什么就是什么。

王九龙第一次看到在工作中的张九龄，虽然他比张九龄高一些，但是他永远觉得张九龄有他自己说不出来的强大气场。

尤其是在穿了大褂之后，王九龙更觉得张九龄就像是民国时期走出来的先生一样，随意撩一撩大褂都能够牵动旁人的心。

王九龙认认真真地帮他扣着扣子，他蹲下来一点一点地扣着侧边的扣子，然后是胸口的，最后是脖子处的。他和张九龄四目相对，感受着他的呼吸，像是下一秒就要碰到嘴巴。王九龙的耳朵通红，他受不住张九龄这样看着他，把所有的热气都呼到他的脸上去。

“你脸红什么？”张九龄明知故问，笑着解开了王九龙身上穿的大褂，摸进他的腰里，往下滑进王九龙的两股之间。

王九龙大腿内侧的细肉很软，张九龄贴着内侧摸上去，挑逗了两下王九龙鼓鼓胀胀地方，看着他惊慌无措想要抓着什么却没东西可抓。张九龄笑着托起他的屁股，让他两条腿缠在自己的身上，顺手，把一个小玩意儿塞到他身体里去。

“主人......”王九龙咬着唇，不经意地脱口而出，“主人。”

“带着它，跟我上台，不让别人察觉出来，如果做到了，我给你奖励。”

“痒。”小狗又开始下意识地撒娇，两只手圈着张九龄的脖子，蹭得张九龄想现在就干了他。但是还不能。

“听话，不然我把你锁在这里。”张九龄凶狠地瞪着王九龙，佯装生气要把他扒拉开。这一招真的吓到了王九龙，让他紧紧搂着张九龄不敢喘气。

“你要不要听主人的话，嗯？”

“要。”王九龙使劲地点了点头。

王九龙第一次上台，他是怎么度过和下来的他已经完全不记得了。他只知道自己脑袋晕晕乎乎的，身体里的东西一直在动，遥控器在张九龄手里。他特别害怕周围的人感觉到他的不寻常，害怕别人听到他嗡嗡的声响，所以他都是夹着屁股不敢有大的动作。

他跟着张九龄下台，第一时间就躲进张九龄的休息室。再晚一秒就会被别人看见他脸颊和耳根的红晕，他可不能摔进别人的坏里。

张九龄上厕所去了，休息室里只有王九龙一个人，他蹲在门口警惕着有谁会进来，却听见了来来往往的路人在谈论着张九龄和他。

“你说张九龄带过来的那个大高个，是谁呀？”

“谁知道呢，但是长得真好看，和张九龄好配啊。”

“张九龄和谁不配，他以前的几个，长得不也好看吗。哎，可惜了，还是分手了。”

王九龙咬着唇，不想再听下去。他伸出手想要把门反锁上，手还没碰到把手门就被推开了，张九龄冷着脸走了进来。

“主人。”那一刻王九龙像是看到了属于自己的太阳，但是太阳散发出来的光偶尔也有刺得他睁不开眼的时候。

张九龄把王九龙屁股里的东西拿出来，没给他挣扎的机会直接将他抵在门板上。他反锁了门，喘着气看着有些急不可耐的王九龙。

小狗红着眼想要的样子，真是让人上瘾。张九龄看着那柔软的小脸蛋，刚才的阴郁全都一扫而光。

“允许你主动一次，给你坚持的奖励。”张九龄确认了王九龙身上的伤好了，也不用再上药了，那么他就奖励一下他的小狗吧。

王九龙两条腿圈在张九龄的腰上，他的后背抵着门，大褂早就被张九龄扯到腰间。他伸出两只手来捧着张九龄的脸，伸过头就要去亲他的唇瓣。

那是他平时不敢多舔舐内心却又觊觎的地方，是他哄着主人睡觉也要小心避过的地方。他放心地把身体全部的平衡都交给张九龄，他只想要亲吻那看起来就很柔软的唇。

水裤被甩了出去，王九龙下半身光溜溜的，早就什么都没有穿了。但是王九龙好像并不在意张九龄对他的下半身做什么，他只认真地捧着张九龄的脸，汲取着他的唇。

做来做去，有时候亲吻比什么都让人动心。王九龙的身子起起伏伏，唯一不变的是他和张九龄交缠的舌头。

张九龄抱着他和他十指紧扣着，除了从头到尾的爽，唯一有点不满的就是王九龙的吻。真的像个小狗一样抱着自己的主人舔，无论他用了多少的力气，顶到王九龙呜咽破碎，都没有停。

他的小狗不知道吃了什么，又或者是最近给他的甜头太多了，所以才让他这么不懂分寸。张九龄拨开王九龙额前凌乱着垂下来的头发，把他清澈的眼睛看了又看。

“你怎么了？”他的小狗不对劲，他察觉出来了。

王九龙眼睛里泪汪汪的，像是谁欺负了他，而他夜不诉苦也不抱怨，只勾着脖子看着张九龄。

“没什么，主人。”

“你还记得第一天你来我家，戴着项圈脖子被勒红了还嘴硬说项圈不紧的时候，我做了什么吗？”张九龄脸色全都冷了下来，“我让你戴了一个晚上，为的什么？”

王九龙抽抽嗒嗒地没忍住一个嗝，看着张九龄。

“我最讨厌当着我的面隐瞒着说谎的人。”

所有亲密的距离都撤开，张九龄直接弯下腰把水裤甩到王九龙脸上去。

“给我穿好，滚回家去反省。”

所有的温存不过一瞬间。王九龙执着的点在于别人的谈话，他把那些玩笑话放在了心上，所以面对着张九龄只有急切的占有之心。现在是他陪在张九龄身边，别人都不行，只有他能够陪在张九龄身边。

但是别人说，长得再好看又有什么用，再好看的也都分手了不是。张九龄会和他分手吗，会抛弃他吗？张九龄从来都没有说过不会抛弃他这样的话。

醒悟都是一刹那的，王九龙就是在这个时候意识到，哪怕是他做的再好，只要是张九龄不喜欢，随时都可能赶他走。

他王九龙现在不就是惹张九龄生气了吗？穿好衣服连一个眼神都没有给他，直接将他打入冰冷地狱。哪怕张九龄拿他出气打他也好，骂他也罢，他都能认啊，最起码打完骂完气也就消散不少。

现在他琢磨不透他的主人还生不生气，王九龙一个人回到家第一件事情就是把项圈找出来戴上。在外面张九龄免了他戴项圈的要求，但是回家还要戴的。他一边戴项圈一遍委屈地想要流眼泪。

张九龄发怒的原因王九龙知道。因为自己没有和他说实话，没有主人愿意自己养的人满口胡话，对主人都是隐瞒。但是他要怎么说出口，自己因为在意主人的过去和嫉妒，才失去了理智。

要是主人知道，自己养的狗对主人有了不轨之心，估计他都等不到明天，就被主人扫地出门了。但是还好，张九龄只是让他滚回家反思。

张九龄回家的时候，屋子里一点光都没有。他伸手开了客厅的灯，四顾看去并没有看到那个本该在门口迎接他的王九龙。整个屋子没有人烟一样，冰冷异常，像极了有段时间，张九龄独自一个人回家时候的情景。

好像时光又倒回去了一般，变成了没有遇到王九龙的那些日子。从前张九龄没觉得有什么不好，但是现在习惯了王九龙的存在，没有他倒有些不适应。

张九龄脱了鞋去厨房走了一圈，干干净净，甚至连垃圾都没有。王九龙没有吃饭吗，张九龄折回客厅，带着一丝疑惑和紧张四处找着王九龙。

还好，他没有吓走他的王九龙。他的小狗安安静静地睡在沙发上，裹了一个小毯子，面对着阳台。明明那么高的个子蜷缩起来却是小小的一团。

有时候他的小狗有些孩子气，但是大体上是好的，听话乖巧，说什么做什么，有时候含着眼泪似有若无地撒娇，有时候又像个可靠的人聆听自己的烦恼，哄自己睡觉。

他的小狗总是体贴着他的心思，小心翼翼，没有目的，只是为了讨他欢心。

谁都有犯错的时候，他应该原谅他的小狗，给他一个巴掌之后，再好好摸摸他的头的。

张九龄从冰箱里拿出了一块蛋糕，这还是他前几天去参加朋友的满月酒送的，拿回家的时候太晚了，所以一直就没动。

他试了试温度，确定不那么凉之后，才端过去放到茶几上，拍了拍王九龙的屁股，要他起来。他的声音很温柔了，没有喊他小狗，而是“九龙”、“九龙”地喊他。

王九龙的眼睛都哭红了，看到张九龄的第一眼是先钻进被子里，但是他很快就钻了出来。他怎么能够背对着主人呢，他很快从沙发上下来，双腿盘坐在地上看着张九龄。

“主人。”本来清亮的嗓子都哑了。

“没吃饭？”张九龄把蛋糕推过去给他，“吃点吧，别饿死了。”

王九龙有些受宠若惊，面前的蛋糕像是最后的晚餐。他左右看了看，颤抖着拿起勺子，小小地挖了一勺，嘴巴张开了好多次，都没敢吃进去。

张九龄看出了他的心思，有些无奈地翘着二郎腿，拿走他手里的勺子，直接一口送进了自己的嘴里：“以身试毒，这下放心了吧？”

莫名松了一口气，王九龙揉着自己的肚子，这才大快朵颐起来。他吃一口便看一眼张九龄，眼里都是小心。好在张九龄并没有说什么，只是闭目养神。

王九龙擦了擦嘴巴，又挪到张九龄的脚边，小声地喊了他一句：“主人。”

张九龄睁开眼睛看了看茶几上被吃剩下的蛋糕，坐起身子来看着王九龙。

“你有什么话对我说吗？”

“对不起，主人我错了。”王九龙低着头，盯着张九龄的脚尖看。

“以后，不许在我面前说谎。我不需要你和我藏心思兜圈子，知道了吗？”

“知道了。”王九龙的声音越答越小，他的主人原本也不需要考虑他的想法，他只需要完成主人给自己的情爱任务。所有的情绪对他们来说都是负担。

王九龙刚下定决心，张九龄就伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。在这一瞬间，王九龙的眼泪又要流出来。说好的在还没有深陷的时候先整理自己感情的王九龙，因为张九龄的一抬手，又想要把自己对张九龄所有的情感，都宣泄出去。

“算了，你想哭就哭吧。”

张九龄说完就看见王九龙抱着自己的小腿，脸整个都埋进腿间，耸着肩膀无声地哭泣着。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

关于张九龄的过去，他本人是不愿意多说的，但是和张九龄一起工作就是有这个便利，从别人口中听说张九龄。王九龙隐藏得很好，不叫人察觉到自己和张九龄的关系。

大致听说了那是一段不怎么美好的过去，只是他没摸出头绪来，就被另一件事转换了思绪。张九龄请了假，没来上班。张九龄没和他说，他也是从别人口中得来的。

“你说张九龄啊，听说请假是因为前男友找他有事呢。”

前男友。一个王九龙得不到的称呼，一个王九龙内心渴望过的称呼。

他浑浑噩噩地下班回家，屋子里的光线让他温暖了很多，他控制着身子不再颤抖，他做好了饭，重新回到自己的小窝，静静地等待着他的主人。

他假装镇定，假装不在乎，假装什么事情都没发生地等待着他的主人。他把项圈扔在地上，过了不到十秒又重新捡起来。项圈没有任何被扔过的痕迹，没有人知道他发过脾气。

没过多久，张九龄就提着东西回来了。他把东西没有分类一股脑地全塞进冰箱里，王九龙只看了一眼，就大概分辨出都是啤酒。

主人的心情不好，王九龙收获了信息。他悄悄地来到主人的身边，仰起头静静地看着他。

张九龄一回头看到了桌子上罩着的饭菜和脚边的人，他对这种感觉太陌生了，有那么一瞬间他像是在做梦，一点都不真实。王九龙给了他太多的温暖了，但是他只是自己的小狗而已。

王九龙看着主人坐下来吃饭，张九龄一言不发的样子也很好看。他因为嫉妒主人的过去被主人教训过，他学乖了，不会再触碰主人的禁区，但是主人心情不好，他还想要陪在主人身边。

张九龄低头看见了王九龙就在自己的脚边，安安静静地陪着他。王九龙没有看他，他的小狗没有用那双好看的眼睛来撒娇委屈，他的小狗和他的距离远了。

这不是一开始他正想要的吗？他只是需要一个对他忠心的小狗，对他言听计从，可是他竟然有些想念他的小狗主动抱着他舔他的脸，勾着他的脖子，泪汪汪地看着他。

他太贪念了吗，又要重蹈覆辙吗。

可是他的小狗太好看了。

“王九龙，”张九龄放下筷子，“换身衣服，跟我出去。”

时间已经快十点了，好像有点晚了。但是这个时间对于酒吧来说，一点都不晚，特别是对于这个圈子里的酒吧来说。

王九龙换上一身清爽的衣服，紧紧地跟在张九龄的后面，这里有太多不怀好意的眼神了。在这里，所有东西都可以互换，一切都是共同拥有的东西，包括跟在主人后面的狗。

那些不怀好意的眼神，盯住他了。王九龙后脊发凉，因为他一个分神，张九龄早就不在他的视线范围里了。他向前想要找寻张九龄，却被一双手向后拉，撞到一个陌生的怀抱里。

“这是谁养的可爱小狗呀，真好看，白白净净的，就是有点高。”脖子上的项圈被按住，松了一松，像是要被扯下来，王九龙立刻按住项圈，想要转过身来。

不知道是谁，王九龙厌恶这种不熟悉的亲密，就像是回到了他不愿意想起的从前。他挣扎着想要挣脱开，可是那人的吻都要擦到他的耳朵了。

“但是没关系啊，好看就可以了。”

王九龙推搡着要撤开距离，但是对方的力气太大了，他不能够推开。他害怕每一次的身体接触，强行忍住了自己想要吐的念头。

好不容易才克服了身体接触的不适，但是王九龙对着厕所里的水池吐出来之后，王九龙才发觉，自己只是习惯张九龄一个人的身体接触而已。他给自己冲了冲脸，水不凉，但是他感觉一盆凉水从头浇到了脚。

张九龄会不会把他带到这里来，就是来丢掉他的？

“你在这里，我找了你好久。”张九龄的声音从后面传来，他转过身看到了阴着脸的张九龄。

“对不起，主人。”王九龙擦了一把脸，看了看自己脖子上的项圈，重新跟上去。

张九龄在圈子里不算高调，他都是自己挑着玩，所以一群人提议着拼桌的时候，张九龄没有在意什么，只是拿着酒杯微微颔首。他感觉到王九龙挪到了他的身边，靠在他的膝盖上连头都没抬。

不知道怎么了，兴致不高的样子。张九龄轻轻地揉着王九龙的耳朵，一边抿着唇喝酒。

“哟，这是你的？”

熟悉的声音让王九龙打了个寒颤，这不就是那个让他感觉到恶心的那个抱着他的人吗？

“怎么，你认识他？”张九龄的手还放在王九龙的身上，当然感觉到了王九龙的颤抖，他的小狗从来没有这么害怕过。刚刚在卫生间，他好像看着他的小狗吐了，但是他的小狗什么都没说。

他的小狗还是那个疼都不会喊的小狗，这只小狗以前还会撒娇，但是现在他的小狗把撒娇这项技能丢掉了。

“刚刚见过，我问他主人是谁，他都没回答我。”张九龄仔细打量了眼前这个人，年轻气盛的样子，像是没受过挫折，所以狂妄得很，眼睛里都是一股邪气。

“他只听从于我，为什么要回答你？”张九龄顺了顺王九龙的后背，宣示着主权。他把嘴里的酒过给了王九龙，他在安抚他的小狗，好让自己的小狗不要那么害怕，他主人在呢。

“那既然坐在一起了，就是缘分，我们一起来玩游戏吧。”那人把张九龄和王九龙两个人的动作看在眼里，嗤笑了两声，“敢来吗？”

“来什么？”张九龄没理会他，两条腿架在茶几上，重新开了一瓶酒，毫不逊色地看着对面嚣张跋扈的人。

王九龙有那么一刻，觉得张九龄真的是做什么都能够夺走他的视线。

“真心话大冒险。”

张九龄冷笑了两声，永远玩不烂的烂游戏。他仰头直接灌了一大瓶酒，一滴没剩，他把空瓶子摆在茶几上，把瓶子转了一圈。

指向了自己，妈的。张九龄内心咒骂，直接连问题都没问，选择了大冒险。他最讨厌说真心话，还是说给不认识的人听，让这些真话成为别人口中的玩笑话。

“让你的小狗给你喂酒喝。”

这可不是简单的喂酒喝，特别是在这样的地方。王九龙想到了最开始他看到那些玩得疯狂的人，简直是噩梦。喂酒不是目的，滴酒不剩，不能让主人喝醉，最后基本都是自己喝得烂醉。

主人要保持清醒，因为喝醉了就不好玩自己或者是他人的小狗了。

张九龄没有阻止，王九龙咬着酒杯，在众人注目之下坐在了张九龄的腿上。他紧张地听着周围人的起哄声，仰着头把酒全都含在嘴里，对着张九龄的唇，一点一点地把张九龄的唇弄湿。

要让所有人觉得他的主人喝了酒，但是又不能让自己的主人喝到酒。王九龙闭上眼睛，不知道喝了多少次酒，他的脸颊都要烧红了，但还在坚持着。

“差不多够了，九龙。”张九龄拍了拍他的头，让他下来，“再喝下去，你就醉了。”

王九龙圆圆的眼睛看着张九龄，像是在看一个根本不认识的人。这个人有着黑白分明的眼睛，正收敛着怒意看着自己，和自己的主人好像。

气氛僵持着，无非就是一个游戏，怎么就认真了起来。

“一个游戏而已嘛，至于生气吗？”高脚酒杯清脆的撞击声让王九龙清醒了一点，乖乖地坐回去趴在主人的膝盖上。他有些兴奋，不知道酒里有什么，但是他想要听听主人的声音。

“今天游戏就到这里吧，我看大家都醉了，不然，我们玩点刺激的，交换宠物吧。”

这才是玩游戏灌醉他的小狗的主要目的。张九龄早就看出来了，他一直按捺着没有讲话，在爆发的边缘，要不是他看着自己的小狗还在身上，他可能直接就摔酒瓶子了。

“滚，不换。”

王九龙直到被塞进车里才反应过来自己被张九龄带了出来。喝酒真的会误事，他只模模糊糊地记得自己在酒吧里被一个咸猪手摸了一把，然后在洗手池里吐了一身，然后他看见了不知道从哪里来的张九龄，然后他一直跟着张九龄来着。

他嫌安全带太紧，想要拔掉安全带，但是他的手被人攥着，怎么都挣脱不开。酒精作用让王九龙产生了逆反心理，挤压着心里的种种情绪，在一瞬间炸开了。

“松手，你松手。”

“你他妈现在是在和我闹脾气？”张九龄没有那么好的脾气，直接在驾驶室一脚踹了过去，他的小狗喝醉了酒在发神经，在冲他的主人发神经。

“我再问你一遍，要不要我松手？”

因为说话大声语气激动，再加上脚上的动作，他把车窗玻璃都摇晃动了，而他的小狗眼睛都红了，捂着脸小声地哭泣着。

妈的，这种操蛋的心情。张九龄一脚油门下去，也不管什么红绿灯。他就不该带王九龙来酒吧，谁知道他的小狗竟然这么招人喜欢。

这明明是他的小狗，虽然是这个小狗是自己送上门来的，但也是他的不是吗？

张九龄把王九龙往床上摔的时候王九龙已经不哭了，他的小狗已经哭累了。张九龄上前两步拍了拍他的脸，想叫他去把脸洗干净，漂亮的脸蛋不能哭肿了。

但是他看见他的小狗直接打掉了自己的手。

“我不洗脸。”王九龙镇定又冷静地开口。

“真不洗？”

“不洗，就是不洗，说什么也不洗！”王九龙认认真真地鼓着脸，红着眼睛说道。

他的小狗，造反了。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

还是那副手铐。一只锁住了张九龄的手，另一只束缚住了自己。酒壮怂人胆，一点没错，他才不管张九龄会不会生气，反正他喝醉了酒。

钥匙扔掉，手铐铐住就不会有人离开了。说到做到，王九龙拿着钥匙，用力一挥，直接扔出了窗外。小高层扔出去，应该砸不死人，就是不好找罢了。

他要的就是找不到，这样主人就可以永远和他在一起了。他学坏了，他渴望主人的一切。在酒吧的时候他从没有那样的感觉，就怕下一秒张九龄就把他推给别人。

“不许离开我。”喝醉了酒的小狗霸道地扳过张九龄的脸，“就算你是主人，也不能不要我，我们说好的，你把我带回家了。”

“你是在生气吗？”张九龄看了一眼手铐，还真是孩子气的举动，他晃了晃手铐就看见王九龙紧张地抱住自己的手，对着那听不懂人话的手铐点了点。

“你怎么会动啊，不许动，我把钥匙都扔掉了。”

张九龄就没见过对着手铐讲话的傻子，他带王九龙去酒吧，其实就是为了缓解自己心头的烦闷，也想要刺激王九龙想要王九龙跟在自己身后撒娇而已。但是他没想到王九龙喝醉酒是这副样子。

这哪儿还是他想要的那个可可爱爱的撒娇小狗啊，这明明就是智商掉线还霸道的小傻子啊。

“你在酒吧为什么吐了？”

“吐？我吗？”王九龙指了指自己的鼻子，他坐在张九龄的小腹上，歪着头消化张九龄问题的时候还晃了晃两下自己的屁股。

然后他认认真真地捧着张九龄的脸：“我吐了吗？”

喝酒连智商都喝没了，也是厉害。

“哦对，是我，我吐了。”王九龙眨了眨眼睛，撇着嘴，“有坏蛋摸我，你也是坏蛋，你想要把我推给那个坏蛋。”

张九龄没有讲话，静静地看着自己的小狗，他竟然骂自己的主人是坏蛋。张九龄咬牙切齿地给王九龙记上一笔，等着王九龙清醒过来一一和他算账。

“但是你要是普通的坏蛋，我也没有什么怨言了。”王九龙把头埋进张九龄的脖子里，蹭了两下，“但是你怎么不坏到底啊，你要把我给他了，我不就死心了吗，你总不让我死心。”

“主人，悄悄告诉你一个秘密，我以前最讨厌的就是和人有身体接触。我就是因为这个和初恋分手的，他们都说我有病，不正常，没有人愿意要我。”

“可是我不抵触主人，我甚至有些喜欢主人。”

那么在洗手池里呕吐也是因为被人摸了吧，多半就是后来和他们喝酒的那个嚣张的男人。他的小狗第一次和他敞开心扉，难怪当初他会说自己无处可去。

“讨厌身体接触还要进这个圈子？”张九龄把人薅出来，帮他把眼泪擦掉。

“他们都说我不行，我就要强迫自己行。我做自己最讨厌的事情，说服自己习惯了就没人能够再讨厌我了。”

这是张九龄误打误撞带回来的小狗，为了不让人反感自己所以强迫自己做不愿意不喜欢的事情。因为不排斥自己所以甘愿低头听从张九龄的一切。

太傻了，因为旁人对他有一点好，就轻而易举地喜欢上一个人。像极了当初的自己，被这么点喜欢折磨得迷失了自己。不动真情，就不会受伤。

张九龄站在阳台上不知道自己现在的心情是如何，他丝毫没有睡意，映入眼帘的都是高楼大厦，车水马龙和五彩霓虹。这座城市已经发展到了可以24小时狂欢的不夜城了，而这座城市越繁华，他的心里就越感觉到荒凉。

王九龙安安静静地躺在床上，他早就没有了力气，沉沉睡去了。张九龄皱着眉头不知道该如何“处置”他的小狗，只是抬起手帮他把项圈摘掉好让他更舒服点，等他酒醒告诉他，不能对主人撒泼，只要你听话，主人就会答应你的要求。

什么要求，不离开他的要求吗？不知道王九龙为什么总有这样的担忧，害怕张九龄抛弃他，从一开始就是。可是从头到尾，都是王九龙一个人在担心着这件事。

张九龄不是什么喜新厌旧的主，但是他不喜欢和别人分享自己的心情。尤其是他更是养出了一个反骨的坏狗之后，他更觉得有些事情还是自己端着更简单一些。

害怕离开所以企图用手铐铐住自己，还把钥匙扔掉，以为这样就不会被抛弃了。这种幼稚的做法也就是王九龙能够想出来了。但是那毕竟是情趣手铐，轻而易举地就能够弄坏，更何况还有备用钥匙呢。

如果靠这些方法就能够把一个人永远锁在自己身边，那也就不会有那么多糟心烂肺的事情了。烟卷烫到了手，张九龄没有躲也没有缩手，他捻灭了烟，直接丢进垃圾桶里。

次日醒来的时候，王九龙发觉自己睡在张九龄的床上，昨晚发生什么记不太清楚了。喝酒断片，他只记得张九龄到他去了酒吧，他喝了很多的酒，遇到了调戏他的坏人，然后被张九龄薅了回来。

张九龄的床当然是不能睡的，王九龙掀开被子脚还没碰到地就被捞了回去。王九龙惊呼了一声，直接坐在了张九龄的腿上。

“酒醒了？”张九龄的声音有些沙哑，像是一夜都没有睡，身上也都是冰冰凉凉的。

“主人。”

“还记得昨晚自己说了什么吗？”

王九龙摇了摇头，愣愣地看着张九龄：“除了脑子痛，什么都不记得。”

“痛死你才好。”张九龄把王九龙两只手抓着向上举，一条皮带把他的手绑在了床头，把昨晚特意放在床头的手铐扔到他旁边，“昨晚我的小狗造反了，用手铐铐住了他的主人，他还说他喜欢自己的主人。”

零星的记忆回到脑子里，张九龄没有撒谎，他喝醉了酒，真的是胡作非为。王九龙撇过脸不敢看主人，他怎么能说出喜欢主人的话来，还是当着主人的面。

他一直把自己的情绪隐藏得很好，没想到就败在了酒上面。

“这时候怎么就跟泄气了的皮球似的，昨晚的威风呢，哪去了？”张九龄有些无奈，明明造反的是这只小狗，怎么好像变成他错了，他欺负了他的小狗呢？

最可气的是这个小狗还什么都不记得。喝醉酒耍酒疯，醒来还断片，这都什么酒品。

“不说话？怂了？”张九龄把他的脸扳过来，“我欺负你了？”

“没有，是我欺负主人了。”王九龙的手不能动弹，什么也做不了，他只有委屈巴巴地认错，乞求主人的原谅。

“你能欺负到我了？”张九龄直接给了王九龙一个并不疼的耳光，用牙挑开了王九龙的衣服，扯出他的大片锁骨和胸膛。他的小狗身上白白净净的，隔夜的酒味散去了，还是那个乖乖听话的小狗。

这是属于他的小狗，担心被主人抛弃给自己找罪受的小狗。

张九龄舔了舔王九龙的锁骨，他感觉到自己的小狗身体在颤抖。张九龄伸手摸了摸那鼓鼓的胸口，没有女人那样的丰满，但是有他自己的小巧可爱。张九龄把它握在手里把玩，转着圈捏了两下，他听到了自己的小狗强忍着发出细碎的哼声。

没有哪个主人会不喜欢这样的小狗。张九龄张开嘴巴，没有思索地咬住了那因为刺激和敏感，挺立起来的红点。他像才刚出生的婴儿，不懂节制也不懂温柔地舔咬着，一定要吸出一点什么来才作罢。

王九龙红着脸，全身被张九龄弄得酥酥麻麻的，自己都控制不了。他想要挣脱领带的束缚，但是只落得自己手腕一处深一处浅的红痕。

“主人，我想要松开。”

“不是说不想离开我吗？”张九龄的眼睛红了一圈，他抬手解开了绑着王九龙双手的领带，在王九龙双手垂落下来的时候直接将他搂在怀里，重新把他抱在了自己的怀里。

“昨晚你用手铐铐住我的时候，我都没说要松开。”张九龄重新咬住另一边肿胀的小红点，吮吸着那柔软的地方。

昨晚上醉酒，自己到底都说了什么啊。王九龙捂住自己的脸真的想给自己来两下，但是很快他的手就被拿开了，因为这个动作挡住了张九龄的动作。

“主人，你把昨晚的事情，给忘了吧。”王九龙撇着嘴摸了摸主人的后脖颈，低下头蹭了蹭张九龄的耳朵，“好不好？”

“我为什么要忘？”张九龄下嘴用力，直接让王九龙一个咧嘴，而他挑着眉笑着看向王九龙。

“丢人，我怕主人记得之后讨厌我，嫌弃我。”

又来了。张九龄没那个耐心好好玩了，他直接粗暴地把王九龙的裤子拽到腿间，把自己的睡裤连同内裤一并扯下来，顶着长枪就要往王九龙的屁眼之间挤进去。

但是张九龄想起来之前自己的凶狠让王九龙受伤的事情，他顿了两秒，直接拿着那已经抬头的东西，蹭着王九龙的屁股，要王九龙两条腿都盘到自己的身上来。

“小狗，我不会让你离开我的。”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

自从张九龄说过不会扔下王九龙之后，两个人的关系比以前更加缓和了。王九龙又把撒娇这项技能点满，对着他的主人亲昵起来。

张九龄有些抗拒，这种抗拒是下意识的，和王九龙讨厌与人有身体接触不一样。张九龄是因为脑海中挥之不去的一个身影，和王九龙相仿，但没有王九龙那样天真的眉眼。当然，也没有王九龙这样执着的傻气。

傻人有傻福，张九龄抱着他的小狗亲了又亲，最后捏着他的下巴仔细地看着。

“主人你在看什么？”即使张九龄的眼神看向自己，王九龙也知道张九龄透过自己在想着别的人或事。他感觉到张九龄允许他的亲昵，但是最开始都是下意识地推远。

哦，是九龙啊。然后张九龄才会把自己放开让王九龙扑到他的身上对他对他摇着尾巴。

“我在想你要是真的有尾巴会怎么样？”张九龄拍了拍王九龙的屁股，挂着一丝坏笑看着王九龙，“不然，给你买一个？”

某宝里面的情趣用品吗？那些图片展示里都是搔首弄姿的模特，他每次偷偷看了都会觉得脸红，也不知道主人是怎么每次都脸不红心不跳地把那些东西加入购物车下单的。

这是主人第一次给他买情趣用品。抽屉里的东西是遗留物品，王九龙有个想法就是把里面的东西全都弄坏，然后替换成新的，只属于他和主人两个人的。所以他的淘宝浏览记录都是一些情趣用品，但是他每次都怕拿快递时被别人知道他买的是什么而放弃。

张九龄没和他开玩笑，真的拿出手机来浏览着心仪的款式。王九龙趴在他的膝盖上，和张九龄一同看着。王九龙对这些无所谓，他也不是很懂，但是张九龄会把他挑出来的款式给他看，问他喜欢哪个。

看来看去也没什么差别，王九龙看了两眼就没了兴趣，睁大眼睛看着张九龄：“我最喜欢主人。”

他的小狗嘴里是抹了蜜吗？张九龄笑着把手机扔到沙发里，托着他的头把王九龙放倒在毯子上。王九龙已经是熟练地用两条腿圈住了张九龄的腰，扭了两下，勾着张九龄的脖子笑着张开嘴巴含住张九龄的舌。

“既然我的小狗什么都不介意，那我就看我的取向买了。”张九龄伸手去摸王九龙的腰，找准了敏感点不留情面地霸占过去。

还没入港，连玩都还没玩起来，被丢到沙发里躺在抱枕下面的手机响了起来。张九龄没打算理会，但是王九龙躲开了吻，咬着唇看向不停歇的手机。

“万一有什么事儿呢，主人。”

“闭嘴，然后把你屁股撅起来。”

电话不知道什么时候停掉的，王九龙揉着酸痛的腿和张九龄一同从浴室里出来之后，张九龄才拿起手机来随手翻了翻。

王九龙站在他右后侧，因为被主人欺负地站不住所以下巴虚虚地靠在张九龄的肩膀上，看到了主人手机里的一切。电话号码是一个没有备注的号码，打了大概有二十个，然后放弃。最后以一条信息告终了打扰。

那条信息上写着：好久不见，主人。

挂着笑意的脸瞬间冷了下去，伴随着一丝愠怒红了脸。张九龄倒是没什么表情，神色自若地把那条信息删掉，锁了屏重新插进衣服的口袋里。他一回头才发现自己的小狗竟然是这样的表情，凶狠地有些吓人，板着脸不知道在想些什么。

这还是他的小狗吗，好像要出去和谁打架一样，要是他的小狗和人打架，他会赢吗？

张九龄冲着王九龙勾了勾手，要他把头低下来好方便自己摸到他的脸，他看了看王九龙脖子上的项圈：“九龙，你想没想过不在这个圈子玩儿啊？”

“主人在这个圈子里玩，我就在这个圈子里玩。我都跟着主人。”王九龙被摸得缓和了情绪，噘着嘴看着张九龄。

“我没告诉过你，看见你的那天，我本来是想要退出这个圈子，不再玩的。”张九龄亲了亲王九龙。

“为什么呢？”

“因为我不相信忠诚。”张九龄轻声笑了笑，“我以前觉得我疯了，因为一个人就把我整个人生都颠倒过来。但是现在，我已经看开了，不是所有的人，都能有一个怎么都不会离开的伴侣。”

“我用绝对的权利和规则都没能够得来忠诚，那么我也就不稀罕了。”张九龄说得云淡风轻，“所以我一直在想，我是继续把你圈在身边，还是丢掉那些框架束缚，还你一个自由的你。”

“什么意思？”王九龙皱着眉头，抓紧了张九龄的手。

“你不是最讨厌和人有身体接触吗，在酒吧里扶着水池吐，我起初以为，是你自己身体不舒服的原因。”

“那主人是怎么知道的？”王九龙没对别人说过，他害怕那些同情的目光，害怕那些把他视作异类的目光。人言可畏，不用嘴巴光用眼神，都能够杀死一个人。

“你喝醉了酒趴在我身上说的。”张九龄带着柔情看着王九龙，“九龙啊，我们俩其实挺像的。一个被人欺骗了感情不再相信所谓的爱情，一个被世人目光吓退不敢追求真正的爱情。”

最后他们两个人在这样的圈子里相遇，一个成为了主人，一个成为了主人的小狗。

王九龙跪在地上，抱着张九龄的脚，亲了亲张九龄的脚背，一滴泪落在张九龄的脚面，张九龄没有阻止。嘴唇慢慢滑过脚踝，慢慢到小腿、膝盖、腿根。

主人腿间的东西王九龙没有含过，所以嘴巴刚刚碰到的时候他还有些害怕，害怕弄痛主人。他张开嘴巴一点一点把东西含住，闭上眼睛感受着那上面的每一寸触碰。他像求知若渴的孩童，渴望着自己积极的举动赢来一些主人的称赞。

张九龄在摸他的头，他因此牙关打颤，刮过主人敏感的地方。他没有故意挑逗主人的意思，但是他却感觉到主人因为他的举动而兴奋了起来。他呜呜咽咽着连完整的句子也说不出口，但是他能够感觉到张九龄在揉捏他的耳根，恨不得直接按着他的头一次性做到最爽。

记忆模糊了起来，只有王九龙那张脸是清晰的。张九龄能够看到王九龙通红的脸，整个人羞怯到不行，仍然做着最让人羞耻的动作。王九龙把身体里的羞耻感全都化成了滚烫的温度，贴在了张九龄的大腿两侧。

王九龙听话地把嘴巴里粘稠的液体吐出来之后，喘着气红着眼睛看着张九龄。

哭过的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，他的小狗，哪怕是哭都很漂亮。

张九龄带着王九龙去了卫生间，他给王九龙倒了一杯水漱口，再次拥吻的时候张九龄还能尝到自己的味道。他砸了砸嘴，很是满意自己给王九龙留下的印记。

他还要在王九龙身上留下更多的印记，要让王九龙永永远远都属于自己。他要让别人在图谋不轨靠近王九龙的时候，扒下他的衣服就能够看到，这样漂亮好看的小狗，是他张九龄一个人的。

“九龙啊，过几天我要出趟差，情趣用品给你买了，你自己先玩，等我回来了再和你玩好不好？”

“我这个人比较自私，既然你说了要当我的小狗，那么我就算以后不在这个圈子玩了，你也要当我的小狗。”

“我现在不能相信忠诚，但是遇见你我想再试着相信一次。只要你让我相信你对我的忠诚，你可以不用带项圈，不用跪在我的面前，也可以和我一同吃饭，你可以发脾气，撒个娇，或者直接睡在我的床上。我们可以做普通平等的恋人，分享彼此的情感和内心，但是我只你要忠诚于我。”

“好。”王九龙把手放在张九龄的腰上，“我永远不会做背叛主人的那种坏狗。”他知道他的主人还是因为那条短信想到了过去那个一味纵容的自己。

主人给他一个机会，他应该珍惜，让主人重新相信人生在世，一定能够找到一个忠诚对己的人。

自打王九龙住进来两个人还没有分开过，每天都在一起。这一次张九龄出差要好几天，王九龙低垂着头完全一副没精打采的样子。

他想要主人带着自己一起出差，但是又想到自己并没有被安排这样的工作，如果他和张九龄一起出差了，少不得又要被那些同事闲话几句。他撇着头咬着唇，努力不让自己看起来难过，却又忍不住，凑到张九龄的身边抱着他睡觉。

“主人。”

“叫我九龄就可以了。”张九龄转过身来，让王九龙钻进自己的怀里，“或者你也可以叫我老大，说好了你只要忠诚于我，什么都可以。”

“我不想你走。”王九龙整个身子都要贴在张九龄身上了，“我会忍不住想你的。”

“这么喜欢我？”张九龄捏了捏王九龙的耳朵，“你什么时候喜欢上的我呀？”

“第一眼吧，觉得你好看，和别人都不一样。后来就是你弄伤了我帮我上药，虽然骂我但是怕我饿还给我拿蛋糕吃，允许我在你腿间哭泣，还有带我去酒吧的时候，别人想要玩我的时候，你翻脸说滚的时候。”

“其中一点就可以让我死心塌地了，而你都做全了。”王九龙抬起头，看着张九龄，“那老大是什么时候喜欢上我的呢？”

也许是疼也不知道喊的时候，只会用泪汪汪的眼睛看着他；也许是被叫到床上来，等他睡着了偷偷跑到床下睡觉的时候；也许是抽噎着说自己错了趴在他身上哭的时候；也许又是捧着他的脸委屈地说“其实我喜欢主人”的时候。

喜欢就是这种潜移默化的东西，无形之中就让你离不开一个人。而你得知到了你拥有了这样的一个宝贝，而这个宝贝还有人会来抢的时候，就更舍不得弄丢这样的宝贝。

“出差的时候，可以和我视频，不会见不到我的。”张九龄揉了揉王九龙的头，“知道了吗？”

“知道了。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

遥远的距离真的让人糟心的存在。王九龙一点都不习惯没有张九龄的生活，偌大的房子里空空荡荡，只有早上洗漱和吃饭发出叮叮当当的声音，到了晚上洗完澡就再也没有一点声响。

就像是被困在了一个绝对安静的空间里，你要声张却因为周围没有一点动静而不敢大声讲话。

太煎熬了，王九龙没受过思念一个人的罪。从前他觉得自己一个人无牵无挂过得很好就够了，但是他遇到了张九龄之后，一切都变了。

敲门声响起的时候，王九龙吓了一大跳，直接坐起来警惕地盯着门口看。他的脑海里闪现过了无数种可怕的场景，入室抢劫，恐怖变态，诸如此类。

“谁啊？”王九龙壮着胆子开口，其实手抖到不行。

“快递。”

..........

接过快递的时候王九龙的脸一下子就红了，那满满的黑色蕾丝胶带包裹着快递，昭示着它的性感。快递小哥的脸上有着不易察觉的微笑。

“请问一下，签这里就可以了吗？”王九龙接过笔，小心翼翼地绕过和快递小哥的身体接触。

“您是张九龄本人吗？”

“哦，我不是。”王九龙挠了挠头，“他出差了，我......我是他弟弟。”

“弟弟？”快递小哥有些疑惑，“那张九龄张先生什么时候回来？”

“过两天吧，可能后天。”

关上门之后王九龙还是不放心。一个送快递的为什么这么多话，甚至还打探着主人的隐私。他隐隐有不安的感觉，内心渴望着张九龄快点回家才好。

电话突然响了起来。王九龙觉得一个人在家简直是太难过了，他捂着心脏不禁怀疑自己以前是怎么一个人住那么长时间的。

是张九龄的视频电话。王九龙暂时把那些不安抛到脑后，接了电话。感谢科技的发达，能够让现在远距离的人们除了能够听到声音，更是能看到对方的脸。

视频里的张九龄穿着一身浴袍，根本就没心思拉上领口，胸膛直接裸露在空气里。王九龙屏息凝神地盯着张九龄的胸口看，看久了自己都觉得没意思，怪害臊的。

张九龄轻声笑了起来，他一只手捏着酒杯晃了晃，自己抿了两口：“你干嘛不看我？”

“你把衣服拉好，我再看你。”王九龙捂着眼睛，漏出一条缝来看着张九龄。能够见到样子就很很好了，但是他看见张九龄端着杯子不太高兴，随后一把扯开了浴袍。

“刚刚干嘛去了这么迟才接电话？”张九龄十分不悦，盯着那小小的屏幕，伸手不能摸到只能听到看到，这和摆了一道菜在他面前不给他筷子有什么两样。

“我去拿快递了。”王九龙这才想起来快递，他跑下床拿了一把小小的美工刀，把快递仔细地拆开，映入眼帘的就是那些脸红心跳的东西。

是一条漂亮的长尾巴，黑色的，和王九龙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。那上面的毛摸起来很舒服，王九龙的手刚一放上去立刻对比出了他洁白的腕子。张九龄在视频的另一头认真地看着，他能够感觉到自己的身体发生的变化。

早知道，就不先脱浴袍让王九龙害羞了。

“主人，这个要怎么弄啊？”王九龙只看到尾巴的根部有一个几厘米长的塞，好像是要夹进屁股里。不知道家里还有没有润滑剂，这玩意儿塞进屁股里会舒服吗？他存着疑，只能尴尬地看着张九龄。

“你自己看看说明书，洗个澡，做个清洁自己玩。”张九龄匆匆地说完就挂断了视频，那一头他拨了个号码，直接打通了同事的电话，订了一张机票。

从外地赶回来，飞机上要一个小时，如果不会延误的话，落地再转车大概一个小时。出发去机场一个小时，一共三个小时，他不知道王九龙自己能玩到什么地步。

他只知道他疯狂想念王九龙。

那个拿着他给买的情趣用品，天真无辜地摆弄观看的小狗，在家里等着他。

王九龙乖乖地挂断了视频，对着那黑色的屏幕亲了又亲，这才恋恋不舍地起身去洗澡。一个人在家他没好意思碰这些东西，因为害怕自己情到深处了无人可解。以前有张九龄在，但是张九龄现在没在他身边。

他故意洗了好长时间，能拖一会儿就是一会儿，他快要把身上的皮给搓破了，这才慢悠悠地去拿柜子里面新开的润滑剂。他已经能够熟练地弄好这一切了，但是他还是觉得身心被空虚填满。

不然还是试试那条尾巴吧，王九龙光着身子走到卧室，对着床前的镜子，一点一点地把那条尾巴给塞进去。

也许这就是缘分和赶巧。张九龄推开家门直接丢掉行李箱迈步去卧室的时候，正好看见王九龙浑身赤裸着塞那条尾巴。王九龙的身体白里透着红润，像是刚从浴室里捞出来的奶团子，翘着屁股下意识地噘着嘴认真地对付那条尾巴。

王九龙从镜子里看到了风尘仆仆赶回来的张九龄。他穿着露着胸口的深V衣服，正一颗一颗地解着扣子看着王九龙。

他的小狗捂着自己的尾巴刚要转过身来，却发现他的前面也没什么东西可挡。他伸手挡住了前面后面的尾巴也就滑落下来。当他背过身子重新面对着镜子的时候，他才发现张九龄早就在镜子里把他看光了。

是谁当初放了这一面镜子在卧室，王九龙在心里懊恼了好几句就听见张九龄和他说话。

“我提前回来，不开心？”

怎么会不开心呢，是不敢相信。他日思夜想的人就站在自己的面前，也许拥抱着他还能感受到深夜他皮肤上的凉气。这些都是他想要拥抱着确认张九龄回来的事实。

直到他尝到这样的滋味，他被按在镜子前，手撑着床头柜，抬起头来看着镜中的两人。

“我还没带项圈呢，主人。”

“这时候项圈重要吗？”张九龄有些急不可耐。

张九龄完全抓住了那条柔软的尾巴，直接连同着才从裤子里释放出来的东西全都挤进他的屁眼里去。

真爽啊，王九龙咬着后槽牙羞耻地想着。他们后背相贴，那条毛茸茸的尾巴就在张九龄的手里来回蹭，蹭到了他的后背，让王九龙更觉得不够，他仰起头，双手向后摩挲着张九龄的腰，想要抓住什么。

“老大，主人。”

“说，想要什么？”张九龄甩开他的手和他十指紧握，让王九龙也能抓住这条尾巴，“宝贝儿，你戴着这条尾巴，真带劲。”

“想要......亲吻。”王九龙几乎是软着说这句话的，他刚说完就察觉到张九龄把他翻了个个，直接压倒在床上。王九龙的脚腕擦过张九龄的脑袋，似乎还得到了张九龄亲吻脚踝的错觉。

唇全部欺压上来，满屋子都是水乳交融的声音，调了个姿势之后好像更深了点，张九龄直接扳开王九龙的两条腿，没有缝隙地贴紧着王九龙。

这才到一个温柔的吻，跨越了很长的距离，奔波了很久的路途，才有的这样亲密的吻。看得见摸不着的小狗，终于又躺在了他的怀里。

而他的小狗现在才反应过来张九龄为什么会提前来家，他担忧地问着：“主人，你不是还有两天才回来吗？”

“工作做完了，等不了了。”张九龄帮他把脸上的汗擦掉，“我的小狗赤身裸体的在家独守空房，做主人的怎么忍得住让自己的小狗寂寞呢？”

“你知道吗，你不在家的时候，我一个人都不敢大声讲话。”王九龙这才撒娇诉苦，“生怕有谁就直接闯进门来，我今天连拿快递的时候都是尽量绕过那些身体接触的。”

张九龄把这些撒娇全都吞进嘴里，双手和他交差紧握着，用他那双好看的眼睛看着王九龙：“我答应你，以后有出差，你和我一起去。”

“好，不要分开。”王九龙把满脸的汗甩到主人身上，笑嘻嘻地躲着主人的一个爆栗。

等到次日清晨起来王九龙才觉得头大，行李箱直接被丢弃在门口，横七竖八地躺着，里面的东西有的被拿出来，有的还被丢在里面。卧室里简直是灾难，衣服一大堆从门口一直到床边，歪歪扭扭地胡乱丢着。

那条尾巴已经被扔到客厅去了，大概是张九龄和王九龙去清洗的时候扔到那去的，张九龄的力气真大。王九龙蹲在地上捂着脸想着。

门铃就这么不合时宜地响了，张九龄才刚顶着凌乱的头发从卧室里出来。他的身上还有须后水和牙膏的香味，只是他整个人还没有清醒。

王九龙拉了拉衣服悄悄把门开了一道小口，有些意外地看着站在门口的人。

“你不是那个送快递的吗？”王九龙咬着手，“你有事吗？”

“我来看看张九龄先生回没回来。”快递小哥勾着笑，闻了闻空气中弥漫着的味道，“看来，张九龄先生，应该回来了呢。”

“谁啊。”张九龄有些不耐烦地抓着头发，赤裸着上身走到门口来。

“是你？”张九龄的手愣在了原地。

“好久不见，主人。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

修罗场，这个词最合适不过了。但是在这修罗场里，唯一自在的是张九龄。他穿上衣服坐在沙发上，一副主人的样子看着面前的两个人。

一个是曾经背叛他的坏狗，把他置身于两难的境地里直接抛弃了他。

一个是他现在养的可爱的小狗，这个爱撒娇的小狗沉默着，但是张九龄能感觉到他身上的气息。

他的小狗周身环绕着打架的气场，他勾着嘴笑起来。

“既然有人想打架，那要打吗？”张九龄看着王九龙说的，他勾了勾手让自己的小狗过来，摸了摸他的头，哄着他，“可是小狗啊，打坏了人，住进医院还要赔偿的，我不想白花那么多钱。”

王九龙终于把头抬了起来，他好像从张九龄的话里听出了什么意思，他反复确认着，确认他看到了张九龄眼中的一丝笑意。

主人的意思是，只要打过人不留下痕迹，不把人打坏，他就可以对这个人随便做些什么。

“主人，”站在茶几旁边的人跪了下去，爬到张九龄的脚边把好不容易蓄进眼角的泪挤出来，“看在曾经您养过我的情分上，您再收了我吧。”

“我后来的主人对我很不好，我害怕。我只能假装成送快递的来找你。主人，求求你了。”

张九龄一脚踢了过去，连带着拖鞋全都飞到阳台上去。张九龄光着脚搭在茶几上连看都不看他一眼。

“你走的时候我怎么说的，只要你出了这个门，就别给我滚回来。一条被别人玩过的狗，配不上我。”

王九龙坐在地上，看着跪在张九龄面前的人。这个就是伤害过张九龄的人，曾经让张九龄放在心上，甚至可以左右张九龄情绪的一个人。

而现在这个人小心翼翼地跪在张九龄的面前，不要面子也想要获得张九龄的原谅。张九龄的态度像极了王九龙刚跟着张九龄回家的样子，但是张九龄比那个时候更冷漠。

这就是背叛张九龄的下场，王九龙凝神想着。

王九龙不敢多问的张九龄的过去，现在活生生地摆在了王九龙的面前。他不能够感同身受主人的情绪，他不懂得张九龄是怎么熬过来背叛和消沉再到现在的冷漠。

更多时候都是他在和张九龄委屈、撒娇。张九龄为数不多的表露自己的情绪，就是张九龄要王九龙哄他睡觉。有些人的性格是这样的，所有的委屈和绝望都自己咽了下去，自己消化解决，明天起来又是什么事情都没发生的样子。

王九龙突然为张九龄感到不值，感到愤怒。而这个人做了什么，潇洒地离开，去撞南墙去碰壁，感到害怕的时候回来了。这个人死皮赖脸地抓着张九龄的裤腿，还痴心妄想地想要靠近张九龄。

“我错了，主人，原谅我吧。”这个人把脸埋进张九龄的腿里，“虽然主人现在养了一条新狗，但毕竟不如旧的是不是？你说过我是你最喜欢的狗，主人忘记了吗？”

王九龙有什么好，他姿色也不差不是吗，你看王九龙一点规矩都不懂，都没有跪在地上，也没有带项圈，竟然坐在主人的旁边。主人为什么不惩罚他，为什么还纵容他。

“忘记了。”张九龄冷冷地看着那双手，“你说过你绝对不会离开我，你不是也忘记了吗？”

“可是我回来了。”主人是很好说话的人，只是在气头上。只要主人继续让自己留下，和王九龙共用一个主人都可以。他可以接受。

天底下怎么有这样的人呢，王九龙看着跪在地上的人企图去拉张九龄裤子的人，张九龄面色不悦皱着眉头。

王九龙直接上去薅着他的头发把他往茶几上磕。为了避免身体接触特意薅的头发。他太愤怒了，以至于他根本控制不了自己的情绪，也没有考虑到张九龄说的不要打伤到进医院。

哐当一声在客厅里特别清晰，王九龙站在张九龄的面前，像一头被侵犯了领域的狼。

站在王九龙身后看着王九龙发火的张九龄，从包里掏出了一根烟。他的小狗发火了，为了他。他的小狗真厉害，打人快准狠，干脆利落。

“别拿你的手碰他。”他的小狗凶狠地看着敌人。

“主人，他怎么能够碰你呢，他怎么能够站在你的面前呢？”那个人捂着头浑身发抖，不可置信地看着张九龄和王九龙。

“我惯的。”张九龄漫不经心地开口，“有意见？”

王九龙突然折回到卧室里像是去找什么东西。张九龄吸了一大口烟，清清冷冷地看着地上的人。血从额头上流了下来，这样的一出闹剧，这个人都不肯离开，说到底还真是可怜。

可惜有句话说，可怜人必有可恨之处。

“你过得不好是吗？”

“是。”那人听到有转机，立刻打起精神来看着张九龄，因为流血更加委屈了起来，“主人，念及旧情，收了我吧。”

“你也可以和九龙一样的待遇。”张九龄掸了掸烟灰，那人顺手就去接了过来，有些烫，但是他没缩回手。

“只可惜你自己把这个待遇弄丢了。比上不足比下有余，别人给了你一点好处你就直接爬上了别人的床，而我那个时候还在家等着你回来。”

“是我给你男朋友的名分让你觉得可以违逆你的主人了。你觉得，我是这样心大不记仇的慈善家吗？”

“可是你怎么能确认，王九龙不会背叛你？”

王九龙抱着东西出来的时候正好听到这句话，他冷笑了两声，直接把东西摔在了地上。全是一些旧的情趣用品，王九龙早就看这些东西不顺眼，果然，这些东西和它们的老主人一样，都让人讨厌。他终于能够把这些看着心烦的东西，当着张九龄的面，光明正大地扔出去了。

“带着你的东西，给我滚。”王九龙一脚踢过去，把东西一件一件踢到他面前。他庆幸自己长了个高个，气场上就强大了许多。他还想要发更多的脾气，一个已经背叛了的人，有什么资格去质疑别人是否会背叛呢？

“我相信他不会背叛我。”但是张九龄的一句话让王九龙的愤怒消去了大半，“我的小狗是向着我的，我愿意相信他。”

相信。张九龄很少说这样的词。一个人能够相信一个人是难得的，更别说在受过伤害的前提下。他以前疑惑着，也踌躇着，也是害怕重蹈覆辙。

就像王九龙时时刻刻害怕着张九龄会抛弃他，张九龄也时时刻刻在提醒着自己要不要给他的小狗更多的情感。

但是他的小狗在帮着他打架了，甚至不要他出手，他的小狗就冲到他的面前去。他的小狗心里有他，他知道。

“你要多少钱，我给你，以后别再来找我了。”张九龄拉住王九龙的手，拍了拍他，把他拉到身后长叹一口气，“装也要装得像一点，你裤子里的眼药水，我都看见了。”

有了钱，就能够立刻站起来擦掉脸上的眼泪不再骚扰了吧。张九龄不在乎钱，他更在乎自己小狗现在的心情。

真是讽刺，因为钱。都是成年人，也没什么好计较的。站起来的人一点一点地把散落在地上的东西捡起来，淡淡地笑着。

“其实还有些怀念，以前的日子。卑躬屈膝，却也爽快，”可惜了，这些都比不过现实，那人把东西全都扔进垃圾桶里，看着王九龙把最后的话给说完，“小弟弟，也许以后你也会成为我。”

“药箱在柜子里，自己上药吧。上完药再滚。”张九龄打断了话，他看了一眼王九龙，看着他为自己生气到颤抖的样子，有些心疼又有些好笑。

张九龄把王九龙拉到自己的怀里，抱在自己的腿上，仰着头含住了他的唇。他的小狗是个善良的好狗狗，哪怕被世界的言语中伤过，仍然保持着一份澄澈的心灵。

可是这个世界上还有更多的厌恶和深渊，还有最可怕的人性。如果可以的话，他希望自己的小狗永远都不要懂得这些，只要用那双漂亮的眼睛微笑就可以了。

“小狗啊，你打人好凶啊。”张九龄恋恋不舍地放开王九龙，捏了捏他的脸。

“我不会离开你的。”王九龙紧紧地抱住张九龄，自讨没趣的人早就走了，可是他还在为张九龄而感到难受，“怎么都不会走的，你别听他乱说。”

“我知道。”张九龄拍了拍他的后背，“我知道我的小狗心疼我，但是没关系，我已经不在乎了。”

王九龙眨着眼睛看着张九龄，他明白了张九龄之前的所有态度和所有的冷漠，如果换他遇到这样的背叛应该会比张九龄更冷漠，甚至不会再去接纳任何人。

但是张九龄还是接纳了他，给了他温柔，也给了他一切。王九龙不想说话，他只抱着张九龄不松手，他要给张九龄更多的欢喜和爱，他想要永远陪伴张九龄。

还好，他们相遇的时候不是在最好的时候，所幸的是他们能够相遇，把不完整和不美好的人生交给对方，在磕磕绊绊中彼此陪伴。

“以后我不想叫你主人了。”王九龙撇着嘴，“被别人叫过，我不喜欢。”

“可以。”张九龄点了点头。

“抽屉里的情趣用品要买新的，我会把抽屉填满的。从此以后那里都是我的东西，只能是我的。”

“我会加倍爱你的，老大。”

张九龄隔着被子拍了拍王九龙的屁股，他的小狗窝在他的怀里睡得安稳。张九龄掀开被子去了阳台，冷风吹得他清醒了点。

他也不算糟糕，也算是苦尽甘来。上天给他送来了王九龙，也是另一种给他的补偿吧。茫茫人海中能够遇上一个人不容易，能够相互依偎相互陪伴的更是少之又少。

还好，让他遇上了。

张九龄被一个拥抱包围，他不用转身就知道是王九龙。他笑着拍了拍王九龙的屁股：“怎么还不睡？”

“没有你睡不着。”

“以前怎么不见你这么会撒娇？”张九龄莞尔，“太喜欢我了吗？”

“嗯。”闷闷的声音带着慵懒的意味。

“小狗啊，以后还和人打架吗？”张九龄转过身来，笑着看向他。

“会啊，只要是伤害主人的，我都会冲上去打架。”才不管会不会打得他鼻青脸肿，就是要见血，谁让他们伤害了张九龄呢。

这就是他的小狗。乖巧听话，时常撒娇，偶尔造反，却在关键时刻永远冲在前面。他的小狗是他忠诚的信徒，他的小狗是他偶然遇见送上门来的珍贵。

“别打架了，万一受伤了怎么办呢？”张九龄宠溺地摸了摸他的脸，“我会心疼的。”

“对了，小狗啊，想不想出国玩一玩？”

“旅游吗？”王九龙不解地看着张九龄。

“对。休息几天，请个假，我们出去玩。”

tbc


	10. 完结章

10

飞机晚了点，等他们到了酒店已经是深夜了。安排入住的时候张九龄全程黑脸，带着个墨镜一副谁也别来招惹我的架势。王九龙把他的墨镜拿下来反戴在自己的后脑勺上，对着他甜甜地笑着。

“飞机晚点也不是我们能控制的嘛，别生气了。”

“滚。”

还好他没有定什么具体的行程安排，出来也只是散心为主。也就围着海边走一走，冲冲浪什么的，大部分时间也就在酒店度过了。

王九龙不大高兴，出来就在酒店里窝着能干什么。但他刷了房卡进来之后，才明白了待在酒店里到底都能干些什么。

这是一个套间，简单的居室，精练的装修，但到处都是可供玩耍的空间。卧室里面的水床无法忽视，茶几上更是一应俱全的各种润滑剂和套子。

浴室里还有可以泡澡用的花瓣，推拿的精油。处处都是旖旎的暧昧，仿佛闭上眼睛都能想象到两个人在这偌大的浴缸里翻云覆雨的场景。

床上的心形花瓣太刺眼了。他转过头来看着张九龄，后者正双手插兜解着自己衣服的扣子。王九龙想到和张九龄视频的时候，他穿着浴袍松散着领口的样子。

“想什么呢？”张九龄解着皮带，“不洗澡？”

“一起吗？”王九龙挠了挠头，他还打算等张九龄洗澡的时候把东西收拾出来。

“既然小狗邀请了，那就一起吧。”

“喂喂喂？”王九龙被拽到浴室的时候还有点懵，他什么时候说要一起洗澡了。他护着身子却还是被扒光了衣服，两个人赤裸相对的时候太多了，但是每一次脱光衣服的瞬间王九龙还是会害羞。

白皙的皮肤透着粉色，抬起的手关节指骨都是粉粉嫩嫩的。屋子里的温度急剧上升，没有粗鲁的喘息声，只有不紧不慢交换着舌尖温度的细微的水声。

张九龄的唇已经完全为王九龙开放了，这是张九龄给他的奖励，从今以后，这里也只属于他。亲吻是最心动的事情，王九龙不自觉地缠上两条腿，勾着张九龄的脖子要着更多。

因为这个吻，王九龙竟然硬了起来。他们亲了好久，这才想起来关照着下半身抬起头来的欲望。

“小狗啊，你还是这么喜欢亲嘴唇。”张九龄伸出手往他的下半身摸去，“但是我不只限于满足你的唇。”

从浴缸里爬出来的时候天都快亮了，王九龙身上的皮肤没有一点好的地方。张九龄满意他这项杰作，趁他的小狗睡着之后又把他翻过来，重新盖上印章。

王九龙的手腕通红，他昨天也只是用力了一点，没想到到现在还没消下去，更想让人欺负过去。张九龄沉思了片刻，拿起了床头柜上的润滑剂。

他的小狗已经没了力气，沉沉地睡了过去。张九龄没舍得弄痛他，自己做完准备工作之后直接挺了进去。他的小狗啊，即使是睡觉的时候被顶痛了也要勾住张九龄的脖子。

“你干嘛呀？”眼睛都睁不开，懒懒地张了口。

“王九龙，和我在一起。”张九龄亲了亲他的脸，咬住他的耳垂。

“我不是一直都和你在一起吗？”王九龙双手收紧抱住张九龄，“我好困。”

“答应我，在一起。”

“当然答应你。”王九龙把头埋得更深了点，“再做明天就起不来了，睡觉好不好？”

“我弄就行了，你睡吧。”张九龄扯过被子盖过来，扣住快要滑下去的王九龙的腿。

果真，王九龙第二天没有起得来。下午两点他揉着腰看着悠闲躺在沙发上看着电视的人，小心地坐过去。

“起来了？”张九龄照旧给了他一个吻，摸了摸他的头，“睡得好吗？”

王九龙没搭理他，只把脸埋进张九龄的腿间害着羞。通红的耳根暴露了一切。

“这些事在家也可以做，干嘛非要跑到这里来做？”王九龙贴着张九龄的腿，热气全都喷向大腿内侧。

“这里没有人会打扰到我们。”张九龄把人捞出来，“别对着我那里吹气，没要够吗？”

弯着的身子立刻坐了起来，脸更红了。真不禁逗，张九龄放过了他的小狗，拍了拍他的屁股：“去吧，洗漱吃点东西，跟我去海边。”

海真的是漂亮，好看到不真实。有的时候王九龙觉得自己就像是做了一场梦，能够遇到张九龄，这是他最大的运气。这个人给了他爱，给了他温柔，给了一切让他依靠的理由。

能够陪伴在他身边就很满足了，而张九龄却还满足了他的贪念，让自己完完全全地得到了他。

王九龙看着不远处端着酒对他勾手的张九龄，推开他搭好的沙子拍了拍手跑向他。只要张九龄一挥手，王九龙一定第一时间出现在他的面前。

只是他还没走到面前，已经有人端着酒杯捷足先登了。张九龄穿着沙滩裤，上半身穿着花衬衫，架着墨镜的样子早就引来了一些目光。不仅是女生，竟然还有男人。而张九龄对这些来者不拒，大方地请着饮料和酒，时不时和他们交谈。

站在张九龄身边的是一个男的，金发碧眼甚至比王九龙还要白些。头发凌乱，刘海散落在额头上，衣服大大方方地扣错，从领口看下去一览无余。

和王九龙比起来更像是熟透了的花蕾。

张九龄只用墨镜瞅了一眼，随后把墨镜推上去扬起一抹笑来。他抬手刚要接过酒杯，就感觉到他的小狗加快了速度气冲冲地走到他的前面来。

直接把酒杯接了过来，王九龙一大口仰头喝了个干净，擦了擦嘴巴坐在张九龄身边。他也不说话，只是安安静静地坐在张九龄旁边，冷眼扫着想要靠近上来的人。

“我是他男朋友。”

“别这么大敌意，一杯酒而已。”张九龄给王九龙顺了顺毛，对着那人说了一句抱歉。他的小狗吃醋了，还这么可爱。

“有了第一杯酒就会有第二杯、第三杯。”等人走后王九龙才趴在桌子上郁闷地画着圈，“你不是说到了国外，就没人打扰到我们了吗，怎么还有人贴上来？”

“所以我说了待在酒店里才是最好的选择啊。”张九龄咬着自己的舌尖，像是在思索着什么，不一会儿他对王九龙道，“你刚刚喝了别人的酒，不怕酒里有药吗？”

“什么药？”等王九龙反应过来，他已经脱口而出再来不及收回了。还能是什么，迷情的药啊。

两个人玩到了傍晚才回去，两个人在海边没怎么亲热，一回到酒店里直接关上门就亲了起来。张九龄踮着脚尖熟练地把王九龙捞到自己怀里亲着，上手直接去扒他的裤子。

沙滩裤更方便，王九龙在亲吻中推开张九龄。他觉得自己的身体有些热，不知道是心理作用还是什么，好像真的被下了药一样烦躁。

但是他不知道这种烦躁从何而来。明明他和张九龄应该没有秘密了。张九龄知道了他讨厌别人的身体接触，知道他没有安全感，害怕离开。同样他也知道张九龄不喜欢背叛，面冷心热。

他们的过去已经完完全全展现在了对方的眼中，可是为什么还会有担心呢。王九龙一个人坐在床上，张九龄从浴室中一出来，他就站起来走到他的面前去。

“主人？”

“不是讨厌这个称呼吗？”张九龄擦着头发，顺便甩了王九龙一身的水，“怎么叫上了？”

“也没有讨厌，就是不喜欢用被人用过的。”王九龙坐过来，两条腿夹住张九龄的腿，像开着玩笑的孩子看着张九龄。

“你真吃药了？”张九龄低着头看了看那盘在自己身上的腿。他的小狗又在撒娇，在遇到了别的男人来搭讪之后，他的小狗情绪就不对了。

但是这样对张九龄来说就对了，张九龄把吹风机丢到一旁，挑起他的下巴靠近他的鼻尖。只有一两厘米的距离：“我在这里，给你买了礼物。”

“礼物？”王九龙没想到还有礼物，他的眼睛亮了起来，笑得开心，“什么礼物？”

“自己去找。”吹风机又轰鸣起来，张九龄勾起嘴角。挑逗小狗这件事情，他现在越做越上瘾。比如故意让人搭讪，故意看小狗情绪低落，哪天要是他能把自己的小狗惹到像上次一样造反才好。

被自己的小狗用手铐铐住，这种感觉还挺不错的。

王九龙找了半天也没找到，他想不出来是什么礼物。张九龄会给他准备什么礼物，除去情趣用品他再想不出别的来。他有些泄气地发着呆，开始想象到底是什么样的东西。

玩具？衣服？吃的？王九龙往桌子上瞄，终于在角落里发现了一个看起来很新但却其貌不扬的小袋子，他跳起来，差点撞到了床板。

生平第一次收礼物，王九龙的心忐忑了起来。他紧张地打开，盒子越来越小，最终出现在他面前的只有一个小方格。

戒指？王九龙把东西攥在心口，他都能感觉到他自己的心跳，戒指，是戒指。

“怎么不打开？”张九龄不知道什么时候站在他的身后，双手交叉抱在胸前，“不喜欢？”

“不喜欢我就拿回去了。”张九龄还没有伸出手，他的小狗就佯装要咬他。他把手缩回去，看着小狗把礼物紧紧护着。

“给了哪有要回去的道理。”王九龙小心地打开，是一对简单的戒指，没有什么花纹样式，简洁大方，他很喜欢。

“送戒指是什么意思？”

“你理解的意思。”张九龄笑着拿过来，帮他戴好，又伸出手来，让他的小狗帮他戴上另一个，“这样，小狗就不会担心他的主人会被不怀好意的人看上了。”

“因为有这个。”王九龙把两人的手拿过来，欣喜地去亲那代表着归属的手，“我们就这样在一起了吗？”

“当然在一起了。”张九龄反手握住王九龙的手，“你答应过我了。”

“我什么时候？”王九龙像是失忆了一般，他怎么不记得了？

“昨晚，你被我弄得半梦半醒的时候，你答应我的。”

“那怎么能算呢？”王九龙噘着嘴，“我都不记得。”

“怎么不能算？答应了就是答应了。”张九龄直接把人抱过来，让他双腿岔开，坐在自己的腿上，“除了我，你还能接受谁？”

“好好过日子吧，过那种不带项圈的平淡的日子，九龙。”

“我喜欢你，老大。”

“我也是。”

“对了，你怎么知道我手指大小的？”王九龙双手搭上张九龄的肩膀，伸出手来满意地看了看戒指。

张九龄义正严辞地说道：“那还能怎么来的，我摸出来的。”

END


End file.
